Demon's heart and eyes
by Monaty'sfantasy
Summary: Etna is the assistant of Laharl, While Flonne is Maharl's. One day Laharl and Flonne meet...Laharl is in love with Flonne. But his love causes a crisis!Etna is also in love Laharl but...Will Laharl's love for Flonne ever be realized by Flonne or will she?
1. Etna's birthday

At Laharl's castle...(Just to remind you Flonne is with Laharl's so called sister from Makai Sekei) 

"Etna! Get the Prinnies!" yelled Laharl from his throne.  
"What prince? Just because your sister's coming doesn't mean you can boss the prinnies and I around. by the way will your sister's assistant be coming to?" asked Etna

"What does that matter to you? She is like you. Ugly and flat-chested...(_Let's not forget stupid!)"_ replied Laharl with a sneer

"To have you know Flonne is my best friend. And we are not flat-chested!" screamed Etna

"Whatever. Just go and greet them okay?" asked Laharl and went into his bedroom for a nice(not nice but more like evil)nap in the morning( even though he woke up an hour ago)  
"If it gets him to shut-up and I get to see Flonne and Maharl than it's fine...Maybe we'll get to pain Laharl's face with Magic markers that don't come off"  
snickered Etna naming other schemes that include pain for Laharl.  
"Oh damn...Those girls are going to kill Laharl without us! We gotta ask!" said all the prinnies

"We can take an axe and kill Laharl straight but..." Etna said eating an apple

"Miss Etna!" said the prinnies

"What?" screamed Etna but it didn't wake Laharl up

"We can help you. How about a bath?" asked the prinnies

"I already took one!" screamed Etna throwing the half eaten apple at the prinnies who ate some of it.  
"We mean for Laharl-sama." said the prinnies

"Oh yeah...He takes one every two years." said Etna in disgust.

The door rang.  
"Oh I better get that." said Etna and opened it.  
"Oh! Etna-san! I missed you!" said Maharl who gave her a hug.  
"Etna we got you a present..." said Flonne who fell under the weight of the present

"Oh...So what is it?" asked Etna

"Your birthday present. Rememeber it's your birthday?" said Flonne

"I forgot! That I'm turning 1355!" said Etna

"Open it up Etna-san! I don't think I can bear it anymore!!" screamed Flonne from under the heavy gift.  
"Oh! Sorry Flonne!" said Etna getting the gift off Flonne and opened it. Etna's eyes twinkled with a light of joy.  
"Do you like it?" asked Flonne

"Do I like it? No! I don't!" said Etna

"Hunh? But I was sure you would." said Flonne

"You must love it!" said Maharl

"Yup, a chainsaw, whip, and a choker!" said Etna putting the choker around her neck.  
"How can we forget your birthday?" asked Flonne

"Sniff...How can my brother forget to take a bath?" asked Maharl

"It is stinky!" yelled Flonne

"Yeah I know. But the prinnies and I take a bath everyday." said Etna

"We do to." said Maharl

"I wish your brother would wash up." said Flonne

"And wake up." said Etna

"He's not awake? For your birthday?" asked Maharl "Take me to his room"  
Etna lead Maharl and Flonne to Laharl's room.  
"Wake up brother!" screamed Maharl to the top of her voice.  
"Only an angel's voice may awaken me..." said Laharl softly

"Uhm...Wake up! It's your sister and her assistant. If you don't we'll cut your head, cook it, and serve it to the prinnies,the rest of your body to the fenrirs and manicores!" said Flonne softly

"Wow Flonne that's some heavy bribe." said Etna

"Could you teach me that?" asked Maharl

"I'm sorry, I think your brother is waking up!" said Flonne

"What the hell? I thought I heard an..." said Laharl when he saw Flonne

"A what brother?" asked Maharl

"An angel." replied Laharl "Why do you have an angel as an assistant?"  
"It was either a woman who wasn't flat-chested or Flonne. And besisdes she's nice." said Maharl

"Uhm okay." said Laharl but blushed a little when he saw Flonne

"Okay! I'm going to prepare a meal for you Etna for your birthday!" said Flonne

"You don't need to do that! Last time I ate your cooking it came right out, the second it went in." said Etna

"But Flonne's cooking is better now." said Maharl "I insist we eat something"  
"Okay. But Flonne is only cooking, if she fails she can't cook anymore." said Etna. The girls left Laharl behind.  
"Who could've thought that an angel was soo pretty?" asked Laharl

In the kitchen... A few minutes later

"Hey Flonne. It smells good in here!" said Etna

"That's because I forgot the most important ingredient before," said Flonne

"What was that?" asked Etna

"It was love!" said Flonne

"I see, I'll wait with Maharl okay?" asked Etna and left

"Hehehe...I bet they will love Fruit parfait,ice cream in a cake,frosting muffins..." said Flonne still naming other dishes she was preparing

"So was she making good food in there?" asked Maharl when Etna came in

"Yeah, and it even smelled good." said Etna

"How did she learn so fast?" asked Etna

"Hanasa or something. From the other side of Sapureth taught her while they had a tea party." said Maharl

"Hanasa?" asked Etna

"It's a summon Creature that serves a human in a world called Lyndbaum." said Maharl

"Oh I see. And where is that?' asked Etna

"It's in a human world." said Maharl.

Laharl comes in

"Oh hello prince! I have a very special day today, do you want to..." said Etna but stopped when Laharl replied

"Your birthday isn't it?" asked Laharl

"Why yes and Flonne's making a meal for us." said Etna

"Not a meal, a huge meal. We couldn't finish it all so we gave it to the prinnies and the poor demon and devils." said Maharl

"Wow...We might have to do that too." said Etna

"Breakfast is ready!!" chimed Flonne who sent the Prinnies to serve the meal.  
when Flonne came in the meal was already served.  
"Well dig in!" said Flonne

(To tell you the truth I got hungry naming this,will you get hungry reading this)  
Appetizers:Fish sticks, warm cinnamon buns,chocolat crackers,fudge dipped in chocolat and frozen.Persimmons sliced like the moon, french toast(if this got you hungry this it's only the beginning)  
Sides:Fruit salad, warm chocolate for dipping, vanilla covered crakers,strawberrys dipped in vanilla and chocolate.  
Meal:Chocolat chip pancakes made with chocolate batter, all types of prepared eggs, straw vanilla, red rice, a simple dish of rice and Etna's favorite food eggs and bacon.  
fruit, and who knows what else?  
Drinks:Beer(for Etna and Laharl)sweet coconut cordial,sugar water.  
Desert:Fruit parfait,smores, cake with black thorned roses on them,pies and such, pudding, frosting muffins, and a surprise...

"Wow Flonne! You made all of this?" asked Etna

"Yup, it was easy. I had put alot of love in it to taste better than usual." said Flonne

Etna started a cinnamon bun with icing of course.  
Maharl started eating a piece of french toast drenched with honey and chocolate? What? A girl loves sweets right?  
Flonne started eating some fishsticks Laharl ate some fudge.  
Then...  
Etna tried some fruit salad

Maharl ate some vanilla covered crackers

Flonne ate some vanilla covered strawberries

While Laharl ate the chocolate ones.  
Etna ate that simple dish

Maharl ate red rice

Flonne ate some eggs

Laharl ate the pancakes

The prinnies ate the food that everyone else didn't eat.

"Wow Flonne! That was the best!" said Etna

"Thanks," said Flonne

"See? I told you Flonne's cooking is better now! Brother what do you think?" asked Maharl

"One of the best things , I ever tasted." said Laharl quietly.  
"What's wrong with his hignhness?" whispered Flonne

"I don't know he's always freakin' loud and bossy. But now he isn't" whispered Etna

"I don't know what's wrong either. Even though, I knew him for a long time." said Maharl

"(What's wrong with me? I never felt like this before...I don't feel evil anymore...Something is wrong.)" thought Laharl,  
Than suddenly Laharl starts to fall on the ground.  
"Laharl-san! Laharl-san!" screamed Flonne "Your highness! Your highness!" screamed Etna "Big brother wake up!" screamed Maharl

A few hours later...

"Big brother is sick..." said Maharl

"Maybe, but he is only drowsy..." said Etna

"Do you think it was something he ate?" asked Maharl

"No, we ate Flonne's cooking too, if it was we would be affected like Laharl." said Etna

In Laharl's room.  
"Laharl-san?" said Flonne

"Ugh..." said Laharl.  
"Oh-no. He's getting worse." said Flonne "(_Will he ever be cured_?")  
"A lily is only the one rose that cares." said Laharl

"Hunh?(_What does he mean_?)" thought Flonne


	2. Farewell Yukimaru

Summary:Laharl finds himself finding something wrong so he talks to a ninja named Yukimaru and Laharl finally takes a bath.  
This is also the scene where the new prism rangers appear! 

Next morning after he met Flonne(soon to be his love of his life.)

"I feel worse than before...Wait!" screamed Lahrl and sat upright.  
"Why are you screaming this early in the morning? And it's not time _'to bother Etna and the prinnies and go back to bed time'_ and you woke up at 7:30!" said Etna

"Shut-up! Is my sister and that wicked witch here?" asked Laharl

"Of, course! They are guests!And the prinnies at Maharl's house won't let her in yet." said Etna

"Ugh...Flonne's here!(_Good...I want her here to give me a sponge bath_.)" said Laharl

"Hey Flonne! You can give him a bath now!" screamed Etna

"(_Oh good...I get to have quality time with her_!)" thought Laharl in his dirty horny little mind of his.  
Flonne comes

"Yes Etna-san?" asked Flonne

"One your older than me. Two Laharl needs a bath and Three...Actually I guess I only had two things." said Etna

"Okay Etna-chan!" said Flonne happily

"Just keep calling me Etna-san'"said Etna

"Okay! Laharl come here and it's time for your bath!" said Flonne.

In the hallway...

"Big brother she scrubs hard!" said Maharl

"_Does she_?" asked a prinny softly

"_Not really_." said Maharl gently

"That must mean she has soft hands!" said a prinny

"Yeah, she uses moisturizer every day!" said Maharl

"Oh, than maybe Laharl-sama might takes baths more often." said a prinny

In the bathroom... Flonne starts by putting warm water in the tub and begins to walk out of the room...

"Change out of your clothes and then tell me okay? Oh, go into the bathtub first!" said Flonne and went outside

"Hahahahahaha! Now I will have time with Flonne!" said Laharl. As he became nude and went into the bathtub."I'm done"  
Flonne comes back in.  
"Okay! First I will put shampoo in your hair...Gross bugs...Now I will rub your back so it won't hurt so much !" said Flonne

"Baths when you give them feels...relazing...I feel clean and better!" said Laharl who was blushing hard but Flonne didn't see.  
"Okay scrub here and there...And feel this slight presure..." said Flonne

"(_The only presure your giving me is the presure of insanity for you_.)" thought Laharl

"Okay and let's see...Here a nice bit of men's purfume in a bar of soap!" said Flonne "And we are...done."  
"Already?" asked Laharl

"If you want another one just ask your sister if she could stay longer." said Flonne

"Okay than I will!(_Maybe Flonne can stay longer too_...)" said Laharl

Laharl rushed out and saw Maharl.

"Maharl!" screamed Laharl

"Yes brother?" asked Maharl

"I have news for you!" said Laharl

"Okay go ahead." said Maharl

\"I was wondering...If you could stay longer..." said Laharl

"I would live you if I could!" screamed Maharl

"Okay then you can live here until you want to leave." said Laharl

"Oh thank-you Brother!" said Maharl who gave her brother a hug and then left outside to pick flowers.

Laharl went outside as well.

Etna and Flonne began having a meeting.

"Flonne we should have a meeting on Laharl! We should kill him!" scremed Etna would banged on the table while teacups were shaking.  
"Maybe is it because Etna-san is in love with Laharl-san?" asked Flonne

"Well maybe..." replied Etna

"Etna-san! Don't be afraid of love! Love is only the thing that leaves you in the trails of anger and revenge! And deep inner deepness in your heart!" said Flonne

"From now on you will be called 'the love-struck freak, Love mania or Flonne." said Etna and left

"Why is Etna so angry about loving Laharl-san? Maybe she thinks I'm in love with Laharl-san...But I'm not..." said Flonne

Maharl's day...

"Oh! Flowers! Flowers! Flowers blooming everywhere!" chorused Maharl

"Oh, you think flowers are pretty eh?" asked a boy

"Who are you?" asked Maharl

"My name is Demonica." said Demonica

"That sounds like a girl's name. My name is Maharl" said Maharl

"I'm one of the people when their parents think they are the opposite gender!" said Demonica

"So they thought you were a girl? Maybe you are one...(_probably an ugly one_...)" said Maharl

"I am not! I'm just trying to find a way to impress a girl!" said Demonica

"Oh, Girls love the cherry bloom." said Maharl

"Why?" asked Demonica

"It has a red bulb of love! Warm and beautiful! It's so rare that a woman can fall in love with you so much for finding such a find!" said Maharl

"Maybe I'll try to find it. (_Maybe I should find it for Adell to give to Rozalin_) thanks Maharl! Good-bye." said Demonica

"(_What a wierd boy... But at least I helped him_)" thought Maharl

Laharl and Yukimaru's day.  
"Hey Yukimaru!" said Laharl who was impatient and used blazing fist and burned the door to her house.  
"What the hell Laharl?" asked Yukimaru at this time she was like 8.  
"I see. I was wondering what you were doing." said Laharl

"I'm packing up." said Yukimaru

"Why?" asked Laharl "Your a demon and you look beautiful! Human ninjas I have to say are ugly! Why would you want to move out of the Netherworld?"

"An angel named Martel requested me to go to heaven and go to an eternal sleep...Until the Renolyknight war is over." said Yukimaru

"Why would you do that?" asked Laharl

"I want to see what will happen in ten thousand years. And beside Etna, Maharl, Flonne was asked too. And these things can keep your age!" said Yukimaru

"What's the point? Devils almost never die."said Laharl

"Oh, well your lost Laharl." said Yukimaru

"(_Maybe I'm lost in Flonne's heart_..)" thought Laharl But Yukimaru took her bags and left to go to an airship to heaven.

Now this was an awkward part so be quiet about this!

When Demonica went back to his friends he went to see Adell.  
"Adell! Dude! Man woman!" said Demonica. Rozalin heard him say that.  
"Adell dear is not a man woman he is in fact a...I don't know...A human." said Rozalin

"Dude...You are one wierd looking dude though. Oh did you find a mist moon?" said Adell fixing his tie

"Yeah, here." said Demonica reaching from his pocket lifting a yellow flower.

"Oh, thanks dude." said Adell

"(_When can one day can they call each other by thers names?)"_ thought Pleinair  
"Hey!" said Demonica "I am a dude and I just am an..."

"Ugly one." finished Pleinair playing with Weaponary(Usagi)  
"Demonica, Pleinair's right no matter how rude that was. And Pleinair you barely say anything!" said Linda(From Stretch Panic)  
"She's like your Demon scarf...Speachless." said Weaponary

"STOP FIGHTING!' screamed Rozalin

"Are we fighting Demonica?" asked Linda

"I don't think so...Are we?" asked Demonica

"No..." said Linda quickly

"But Rozalin said we are so we must be fighting!" said Demonica

"Demonica...You are one simple-minded boy." said Pleinair

"Heheheheehe!" cackled a voice

"What was that?" asked Adell

"Some wierd dude acting wierd." said Demonica

"..." sighed the girls

"Fear not! We are the spirits of Vanity!" said the spirits

"Hey you were the creeps that made my scarf alive!" said Linda

"And we will make your boys better!" said the spirits of Vanity

"If you mean Adell becoming stupider or making Demonica handsome there is no chance. And Weaponary is fine he's a talking bunny doll." said Rozalin

"I am not stupid!" said Adell

"Who said you were?" asked Roazlin

"I guess no one." said Adell

"Oh...We would make Adell to live longer! And Demonica is pretty ugly so were taking him." said the spirits with instruments began playing horrible music and it formed a door, and they hulled Demonica in. For Adell they used magic on him.  
"Where are you taking Demonica?" asked Linda

"We are taking them like your sisters! Like Queen Spirit in the human world!" said the spirits

"But my sisters and I are humans!" screamed Linda

"_Oh, well...If you want Demonica back...Come and get him_." hissed the spirits

"Want to go?" asked Linda

"Where will we go?" asked Rozalin

"..." sighed Pleinair and nodded yes

"I'm going." said Weaponary

"Our team has to stick together." said Adell

"Then let's go to The Museum Of Agony!" said Linda and everyone stepped through the gate knowing they were Demonica's only hope.


	3. Sugarette and Sammy

Summary: This a chapter mostly on Adell and his gang. But This is one of the boringest days for Laharl...(Not really) 

At night time when Laharl went to sleep...The girls went to do a secret plan.  
"I say! We color Laharl's face!" said Flonne

"With what?" asked Maharl

"Paint and magic markers!" said Flonne clapping

"I say we take Laharl and dump him in pink,purple, and black paint and airbrush him in girly colors! said Etna

"I agree!" said Maharl

"But what about my idea?' asked Flonne

"Etna's plan is like yours but...How about you two can call me any thing you want to call me!" said Maharl

"I say twerp in a mage clothes." said Etna

"How about...Sugar? No no no...I got it Sugarette!" said Flonne

"That sounds like an angel's name." said Etna

"Sugarette is perfect! From now I'm Sugarette to both of you!" said Maharl

"But..but..." said Etna

"You got your plan...So Flonne get's her nickname." said Maharl

"What do you get?" asked Flonne

"You'll see..." said Maharl

That hour the girls took Laharl dumped him into paints and painted him. If he nearly woke up Flonne would always sing

"_When we all join hands, we shall love our peace and angels...Guided by the stars_"  
Etna would give her look. Then Flonne would always look that was the first thing in her mind...

The next morning.  
"Etna!" scremed Laharl

"This is my que." said Etna with a snicker

"Hey Suagarette do you think he'll be okay?" asked Flonne

"He will..." said Sugarette

Yukimaru's morning...

"Ugh...This is boring..." said Yukimaru "I wish that a handsome prince will marry me!"  
A passenger on the airship heard her.  
"We can help you." said the person

"No thanks!" said Yukimaru

"We eanestly need to help you!" hissed the person.  
Yukimaru knew it was a spirit of Vanity...Who helped woman who was obsessed with their looks.  
"I am not vain about myself!" said Yukimaru "Help! Help"  
"Take her by her tail!" hissed a spirit. And grabbed her demon tail.

"_Wings of Light_!" said a voice so pure.  
"Ack! An angel! Retreat!" hissed a voice and left.  
"Thank-you...Who are you?" asked Yukimaru

"I am Martel...And you will marry a prince..." said Martel and vanished with Yukimaru

"Thank-you!" said Yukimaru and saw she had a spell/wish tag on...Meaning that the angel is too weak to even breath...Without it they could die in a heartbeat.  
"(_I wish I could give her my life_)"

Where Adell and his group was.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Everyone Pleinair who just opened her mouth.

In the Museum of Agony.  
"Why does everything look so blurry?" asked Usagi

"I got dizzy here too...Hey there's a door I never seen!" said Linda pointing to a door with dark velvet curtains, and a picture of a toy whale.  
"Linda do you think Demonica might be in there?" asked Rozalin

"Yes...But that is also the door to my sister Samantha...In her dememented form...But! If Demonica's in there! He has to do something with her!" said Linda

"That means your sister and Demonica is in _**Danger**_!" said Pleinair

"...How do you open the door?" asked Adell you kept trying to open the door.  
"That's easy...Let's go!" said Linda and her Demon Scarf moved and held on the door and snapped off...And suddenly the door opened and everyone warped inside.  
They fell on the floor of a ring...And Samantha was playing with her toy fish which had a grappling hook as a mouth.  
"I can never get used to falling." said Adell

"Okay...Hey Samanatha!Did you see a really ugly boy here?" asked Linda

"(_She even agrees he's ugly and she's complaining about me_!)" thought Pleinair

"A really ugly boy? Yeah...He was wicked ugly! Did you see his hair? It was gray! He must be old!" exclaimed Samantha

"Well...He's far older than me for sure." said Linda

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Samantha

"Heck? Hell no!" scremed Linda

"Samantha do you know where he is?" asked Usagi

"Of course Mr. Bunny! He's over there!" said Samantha pointing to the spirits with instruments playing music and a light force surrounded Demonica and then... He came out.  
"Demonica! yelled Adell

"He is not here! I am... A spirit of Vanity controlling his ugly form!" said the form he was flying too... "But I can't control his feelings"  
"Does everyone agree that he's ugly? Linda's yelling at me since I'm making fun of him!" said Pleinair

"He is too ugly! I couldn't stand looking at him!" said Demonica's evil spirit "Samanatha! You will now turn into a toy"  
Samantha fused with her toy fish...And then she looked like the picture of the whale on the door... Helpless, blue, had a grappling hook as a tongue, and most of all spiritless.  
"Samantha!" screamed Linda "What did you do to her?"  
"(_He has turned me into a toy..That's also heartless he has full control of me_...)" said the whale not with words but with the whisper of winds.  
"Her name isn't Samantha anymore...It's Sammy now." said Demonica's evil spirit

To be continued...


	4. What will happen?

Summary:Demonica the evil spirit will now 'play' with Sammy...Yukimaru is taken with an angel! Laharl and Etna! What will happen?! 

Etna was walking to Laharl's room when suddenly he crashed into the door.  
"Ow..." said Laharl

"_What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself_?" asked Etna in a sassy tone.  
"Yes...And I'm in girly colors!" said Laharl screaming.  
"Maybe Flonne can help you wash it off..." said Etna

"Maybe...(_Baths are so more enjoyable when she's scrubing_)" said Laharl

"Should I call her?" asked Etna

"Maybe not..." said Laharl

"What?!?" screamed Etna "Are you thinking I have to scrub your back while doing sex appeal to you, so you can have your heart's desire?"  
"I was thinking maybe Yukimaru or Linda might do it." said Laharl

"They aren't here...Linda is on a misson...And Yukimaru left the Neverworld." said Etna

"So Yukimaru was right!" said Laharl

"What do you mean?" asked Etna

"She said the angels can make her see what's going to happen in ten thousand years." said Laharl

"Oh, you mean the renolyknights? They will put in a deep sleep until ten thousand years which will be about from now...2005." said Etna

"Then what year are we in now?" asked Laharl

"I have no idea..But it's probably in the dinosaur age." said Etna

"Maybe the angels will know." said Laharl

"I also heard the devils who go to the renolyknights are reborn to a new human form..." said Etna

"What?!?" said Laharl

"They say if someone says like you shouldn't be or you should be a...something then they will turn you into it." said Etna

"Oh! Now Yukimaru will be a human ninja!" screamed Laharl

"How?" asked Etna

"I said she shouldn't be a human ninja cause they are ugly!" said Laharl

"You say every girl is ugly." said Etna "(_He doesn't want to admit it)_"  
"Maybe I like one girl that isn't my sister(_that's Flonne obviously_)" said Laharl

"Hmm...Maybe I have some secret ideas for an ideal man." said Etna and left "sigh...(_That's Laharl of, course)_"  
"I wonder who it is...Ack! It must be that ugly dude Demonica!" said Laharl

"Stupid Laharl..." said Etna "Why can't he see how I feel for him?It must because of Flonne."  
Flonne and Sugarette appears.  
"Hi! Etna-san!" said Sugarette

"Hello Etna-san! How do you do?" asked Flonne

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" hollered Etna running while crying "(_Laharl doesn't love me_!)"  
"What's her problem?"asked Sugarette

"She must be in pain that your brother might not love her." said Flonne

"How can you tell?" asked Sugarette

"She regrets telling us, she is in pain, and she hates someone because that person has that person they want." said Flonne

"For an angel...You know alot about love." said Sugarette

"Well all angels do." said Flonne

Yukimaru's time.  
"How can I marry a human?" asked Yukimaru

"I can help you." said Martel

"Oh...But I have to be a ninja." said Yukimaru

"But don't worry many people are doing the same thing as you are too." said Martel

"Like who?' asked Yukimaru

"Like Queen Spirit's guardian beast Uxoh, a boy named Arnold, Aruno, Minis, Chocolat, Rami, Natsumi, and such." said Marte

l "I wonder...Will you have a child?" asked Yukimaru

"Ah, perhaps...If I have a daughter I will call her Resuna, if it is a son than I will call him Lance." said Martel

"Oh...Why do you have a spell tag for?' asked Yukimaru

"I would die if I don't have it." said Martel

"And your child would too if you have one."said Yukimaru

"Don't worry...You'll meet your partners..." said Martel with a smile..And soon they were in Heaven.

In the Museum of Agony

"Sammy? Why you turned my sister into a toy!" said Linda

"Of course..." said Demonica landing to pick up Sammy by her tail and then a dark light went over him. He turned surprisingly handsome.  
"_OMG!!!he's handsome_!" screeched Pleinair who yelled in Usagi's ear.  
"_OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_!" howled Usagi

"That's such a surprise though." said Pleinair quieter.  
"Yeah...I thought it was impossible to make Demonica handsome." said Rozalin

"Yeah...It's also impossible to change his girly name." said Adell

"I agree..." said Linda but her scarf released itself and coiled Demonica in the air.  
"Choke..." choked Demonica...

Oh, yeah Demonica looks like now...A scarf with stripes, dark mage clothes, and his hair is always covering his left eye.

"But! He may be handsome...But he isn't my type." said Pleinair

"Who cares about your type?" asked Linda

"(_I wonder too_...)" thought Sammy

"Demonica can't take his herat off me so quickly...Right Demonica?" asked Pleinair with a wink.  
"Uh...Yes..." said Demonica

"So that means you can control his heart while we excorise the spirit." said Adell

"Or we can leave him and let him be a big hit to every girl." said Rozalin

"He's not my type!" said Pleinair

"Why not?" asked Demonica

"Because your still a very ugly boy to me! That is still my friend." screamed Pleinair

"I got it! Big bang!" said Adell and let out a huge blast "

Rose inspectra!" said Rozalin

"Initiate!" said Linda and her scarf grew two more arms and held on Demonica quickkly

"Slashing spirit!" said Pleinair who took out her blade and she sent out shocks of energy

"_Hold fast...Nearly...Ten seconds...Nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two_..." said Linda

To be continued...


	5. Secrets involved

Summary: A few little mysteries...That Adell,Sugarette,Flonne, and Rozalin has to solve! 

A little introduction...

"Why hello there! This is a little mystery game with only a few of us!" said Adell,Rozalin,Flonne, and Sugarette

"Hosted with us!" said Sugarette

"You know Rozalin!" said Rozalin

"_Oh hi Rozalin_! And me Flonne!" said Flonne

"_Hi_!" said Rozalin

"And the only boy Adell." said Adell

"Yours truly! Sugarette! Or Maharl the brat's sister." said Sugarette

"Let's get these mysteries started!" said Adell

Mystery one! Etna's prinny gang when they aren't working!

"Hey Sugarette do you wonder where the prinnes are when they aren't working?" asked Flonne

"Yeah..Why don't we follow them?" asked Sugarette and followed a prinny... and it went into a bar...

In the bar...There was an army of prinnies!  
"Wow...The prinnies drink a lot." said Flonne

"I know they can get drunk quickly!" said Sugarette

then a waitress went to them, it was a red mage.  
"How may I help you?" asked the mage

"Ma'am..." said Flonne reading her name tag "I mean Muraruru...We mean nothing to find our prinnies."

"But I'll take an orange juice if you serve that, Muraruru." said Sugarette

"My name's Muraga and coming up. What will you like?" asked Muraga

"Uhm...Do you have Coconut cordial?" asked Flonne

"But that drink makes people dizzy." said Muarurur

"Oh..." said Flonne

"But I'll get that for you. And all the prinnies come here." said Muraga

"Man..Did you see that red mage have red hair with two pieces of her hair stick out?" asked Sugarette

"Yes...She may be the Queen of the Netherworld." said Flonne

"She isn't my mom." said Sugarette

"She's another one." said Flonne

"But my mom also worked here." said Sugarette

"And this place is called?" asked Flonne

"Miracle garden."said Sugarette

"Well at lease we know what the prinnies do in their spare time." said Flonne

Mystery two! Why Demonica looks soo ugly.

"Rozalin why do you think that Demonica's soo ugly?" asked Adel

l "Maybe we can find out by his parents." said Rozalin

Then both of them went to his house.  
"Excuse me!" said Adell at the door banging at it.  
"Yes?Ow..." said Demonica's mom who opened the door and got hit.  
"Uhm...We would like to you about Demonica..." started Rozalin

"Oh! You must be Pleinair's lawyers..." said Demonica's mother quickly

"Pleinair's lawyers? Why would she need lawyers and how can she? When she barely talks?" asked Adell

"It's probably on how many times he bothers her." said Rozalin

"How would you know?" asked Adell "And I can't?"  
"I know how a woman thinks." said Rozalin

"Yes...I was wondering if my son has done '_something_' to her." said Demonica's mother

"Ma'am he has been helping her speak more, if you mean doing '_something_' to her." said Rozalin

"Oh...My son would surely never harrass her right?" asked Demonica's mother

"That's a different story..." said Rozalin

"And also the reason why we are here." said Adell

"Then what is that reason?" asked Demonica's mother

"We want to know why your son is incredibly ugly...And has a girly name." said Adell

"We called him that. Because the way he acted with so much horror at his young age...and the 'ica' part is like his father meaning with harrassment." said Demonica's mother

(**Note: I just made that up**)  
"So what's your and his father's name?" asked Rozalin

"His name is Relic and mine is Arfius." said Arfius

"Relic should mean with acient history and harrassment?" asked Rozalin

"That is correct." said Arfius

"But that doesn't mean why his name is girly...And what does your name mean?" asked Adell

"My name means something with blood and death...And when he named him we didn't see the monica part until he said "_Mom! Dad! I have a girl's name_!" said Arfius

"So that's part of the reason why he's called Demonica right?" asked Rozalin

"The reason why he's ugly is...That all of the generations with my family..Was being ugly and horrible and fatal to even look at." said Arfius

"Wow tough luck." said Adell

"So he inherited from you right?" asked Rozalin

"Yes..Even that is strange...But people wonder why I always have a cloak over my head." said Arfius

"They just don't know you Arfius." said Adell

"Adell...How sweet...Your being nice to women..." said Rozalin

"Are you saying I'm never nice to women or girls?" asked Adell

"I'm just teasing you Adell..Of course you are." said Rozalin

"Of course I knew that!" said Adell blushing.  
"(_Of course he didn't_)" thought Arfius smiling

"Arfius what are you smiling at?" asked Adell

"Oh nothing." said Arfius

"So that's the reason?" asked Rozalin

"Yes...In my generousity I would like to show you something." said Arfius

"You don't need to show where Demonica's room is." said Adell

"He brings it everywhere with him." said Rozalin

"No not that! How about my face?" asked Arfius

"Sure!" said Rozalin and Adell when they peeked...well...let's just get to our next mystery...

Mystery three! Etna's private life...

After Flonne and Sugarette went to the bar

"I feel soo dizzy and drunk!" said Flonne

"That's because you drank about...12 glasses of coconut cordial." said Sugarette

"What's the harm?" asked Flonne and started to walk away.  
"What if my brother harrasses you when your asleep?" asked Sugarette in a dark voice.  
"Oh..My gosh! Your brother would do that?" asked Flonne awake

"He would harrass any girl that's too stupid enough to go asleep drunk in his house...And you could be his next target..." said Sugarette

"Why don't we find another mystery!" said Flonne

"I really wonder what's Etna-san's private life." said Sugarette

"I wonder too..." said Flonne

"Then let's see what's she up to!" said Sugarette and dragged Flonne with her.  
"Damn! Why did my sister have to save Flonne!?" asked Laharl to himself

"Maybe she knows that you like Flonne." said a prinny

"Who asked you?" asked Laharl and went away

At Etna's room...Sugarette and Flonne was watching

"Now...Let's see...Teacher said in order to act like someone you must think like that person..." said Etna and went into her closet and took out Flonne's clothes and put it on.  
"_How did she get one of my clothes_?" asked Flonne to herself

"If I act like Flonne...Maybe Laharl will only like me more than Flonne!Hahahahaha!" laughed Etna

"**ETNA! SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO READ THE PAPER**!" screamed Laharl

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BARELY EVEN READ THE PAPER**!" said Etna

"**SO WHAT?! I'M CHANGING**!" screamed Laharl

"**GROSS! AND YOUR ONLY READING ONCE IN YOUR LIFE IS BECAUSE FLONNE LOVES MEN WHO LOVES TO READ LIKE LAMINGTON-SAMA**!" hollered Etna and then Laharl shut up.  
"(_Is that true for Flonne_?)" thought Maharl

"(_Not true at all! I said I love men who **can** read_.)" thought Flonne

"But let's see...Uhm! Everyone should be in love with anyone they love in their heart so much they would die!" said Etna putting her hands into a fist and putting it near her head.  
"Is that what I act like?" asked Flonne to Sugarette quietly

"Most of the time yes." said Sugarette

"But no one knows who I love! It's because I have secret affairs with Lamington-sama!" said Etna

"**_FLONNE_**!" screamed Sugarette quietly

"I am not having an affair(_yes I am_)" said Flonne

"(_Is Flonne in love with Lamnigton or my brother_?)" thought Sugarette

Mystery four...Adell's love for Rozalin...

"That was soo scray!" said Rozalin

"Yeah...Somehow I feel..." said Adell

"Are you okay?" asked Rozalin

"Yeah..Here in this demension it feels nice." said Adell as his hair swayed in the breeze

"Yeah..Are you saying?" asked Rozalin

"What?!" asked Adell

"You know that I know, that I know that you know,that you know that I know that you know that I know." said Rozalin

"Hunh?!" said Adell

"(_You want to kiss me_)" said Rozalin in a very brief but breezy voice.  
"(_Yes...I do_)" said Adell in a quiet yet loud wind voice.  
Then all of a sudden their lips locked and met eachothers...Ah no spell could break that moment ever...Neither Rozalin nor Adell let go until like two hours when they realized they should get back to Pleinair,Linda, and Demonica's ugliness.

Hope you like this chapter! This was sorta random but so is the upcoming chapters!


	6. His name is Relica?

Summary: Sugarette has an idea to make Laharl hate Flonne. And also Yukimaru has to be four again! What about Adell and Rozalin?  
Actually they went back to their gang a long time ago. And Pleinair nearly had court in section because those two were gone.Taro and Hanako appears and has a brilliant plan! Not really they were only distracting. **Just to tell you for those you read my stories. In order to reead more of these chapters please review and then I will put more until the story is over**. 

In the morning after all the paint on Laharl's body was gone...Laharl was happy for a strange reason...And Etna was suspicious.

"Goog Morning Prince!" said Etna with a smile

"Are you happy to feed me poison? With your cooking?" asked Laharl

"Why of course not! I was wondering why you were soo happy today." said Etna

"It's not about Ducky." said Laharl but tried to shut his mouth when he said that but Etna heard

"You have a rubber duck?" asked Etna

"Yes...He's scared of you!" said Laharl

"Where is it?" asked Etna

"He's not an it! He's a he!" said Laharl

"If you don't show it to me I'll make you an it!**_OR I'LL MAKE YOU A DUCK_**!!!!" screamed Etna

"Here he is." said Laharl and his scarf wrapped around his hand and a small duck appeared on his palm.  
"_Oh my god! Look at it's yellow sheek! It's beady little happy eyes staring at you...That happy smile of death..That that...Oh take that thing away_!" screamed Etna

"Here." said Laharl shoving the duck in her face. Giving it to her so she could put it away.  
"**FLONNE**!" screamed Etna

"Yes? Miss Etna-san?" asked Flonne and saw the duck. Etna thought Flonne was doing something else.  
"Flonne?" asked Etna

"Yes, Miss Etna-san?" asked Flonne

"Why are you staring at the wall?" asked Etna

"I'm not. I'm looking at that cute duck. Laharl I have a collection of ducks do you want to look at it?" asked Flonne

"Sure. What kinds do you have?" asked Laharl

"Cute and novelty ducks." said Flonne and went away with Laharl to look at the duck collection

"(_This is a day for dumb,Flonne, and dumber, Laharl_)" thought Etna

Sugarette came in.  
"Hello Princess Maharl." said Etna

"Helllo Etna." said Sugarette with a wicked smile on her face

"You guys creep me out! Stop that already!" said Etna

"Oh sorry...Say Etna are you interested in my brother?" asked Sugarette

"Who told you I was?" asked Etna

"By the way your acting. And because the prinnies who drunk to much, they told me." said Sugarette

"**_THOSE IDIOTS_**!!!!!" screeched Etna

"Etna...Like Flonne says "_Don't regret love, it's trying to help you_." said Sugarette

"You actually listen to what she says?" asked Etna

"Yes. It's helpful in life." said Sugarette

"I only listen, so Laharl gets annoyed that I'm not listening and paying any attention to him." said Etna

"That doesn't seem like a good reason." said Sugarette

"Well, what are you here for anyway?" asked Etna

"I have an idea to make Laharl hate Flonne-san." said Sugarette

"But..but...she's your assistant! Why would you betray her?" asked Etna

"Please! She likes someone else!" said Sugarette

"Like who?" asked Etna "Don't tell me Mid-boss!"

"Who's Mid-boss?" asked Sugarette

"Some dude who mostly speaks in french and likes all the ladies." said Etna

"Never met this "Mid-boss" said Sugarette

"Lucky." said Etna "But what's the plan?"  
"Laharl loves women who can sing. Flonne can't sing at all! So we have to have a contest and humiliate Flonne!" said Sugarette

"For a little girl you are smart." said Etna

"I'm still a demon! I'm just a cute demon in disguise!" said Sugarette

"Now when should we have our _concert_?" asked Etna

Yukimaru and Martel start to go in Heaven.  
"Now, Yukimaru we are about to go in the place where all sorts of things lose half of their age. Except Renolyknights.  
Hopefully in ten thousand years nobody will lose half their age here." said Martel

"So I'm four now?" asked Yukimaru

"Yes." said Martel

"(_Now...What am I to do? I'm half my age_...)" thought Yukimaru

"Soon we'll see the people who will accompany you on you long ten thousand year sleep." said Martel

"Martel, I have a question." said Yukimaru

"What is it?" asked Martel

"Is it true this is the last year that everyone will age? Until ten thousand years?" asked Yukimaru "I heard it all lot of times."

"Yes..But people wil die. Mostly just humans." said Martel

"I see. Demons and devils won't?" asked Yukimaru

"Yes...But there isn't really an explaination on why only humans. Thankfully Nova and Falier, is helping us. Saving some of the great humans of today." said Martel

"Nova and Falier?" asked Yukimaru

"Have you ever heard of someone named Uxoh?" asked Martel

"Yes...The person who's able to change form and kill every race in all the lands. Nobody can go against her." said Yukimaru

" Uxoh is Nova's sister. But mostly acts like she's his sister when she's in an angel form named Papri." said Martel

"Oh and Falier most be Nova's wife?" asked Yukimaru

"Yes." said Martel

"Will I get to see such angels?" asked Yukimaru

"Yes..." said Martel "(_She doesn't need to know about the truth_.)"

Adell's gang in the museum.

"A little more...2 more seconds..." said Linda

But before the last second Sammy threw her grapple hook toungue and wrapped it around Linda's scarf and nearly tore the scarf apart.  
"Good Sammy." said Demonica stroking the toy when he was still in the air

"Oh-no..." said Linda

"Just give up your ugly friend to us!" said Demonica

"I guess Demonica is right." said Pleinair eating Usagi's head.  
"Pleinair you got to stop eating him." said Rozalin

"We can't, Usagi can regrow any body part and besides, Pleinair can't eat anything else, _like a real human_" said Adell

"That is just gross." said Demonica

"I can do something else!" said a young boy and girl.  
"Hanako!" said Linda

"Taro!" said Rozalin

"Adell! Mom said your late for dinner!" said Hanako

"I told you...I don't eat with you two anymore." said Adell

"Oh come on. You don't let Taro and Hanako join in the fun! And besides we need to find a way to stop Demonica and his mother." said Rozalin

"You mean Arfius? She's nice! But she's ugly. Like Relica!" said Taro

"Isn't it Relic?" asked Adell

"Nope. Arfius just doesn't want to say the 'a' part because both Demonica and Relica's name is girly!" said Taro

"I am soo glad I'm not him." said Hanako

"Maybe..." said Pleinair and picked up Usagi when he regrew his body parts. And pressed his ear. She then took out her sword.  
"Pleinair! Your parents trusted me with your life! You mustn't try to kill Demonica!" said Linda

"Take this." said Pleinair it distracted both Demonica and Sammy doing a trick tying her tie to her sword,and then balancing the sheath with her toungue...(_gross)_

"I got it. Initiate!" said Linda letting her demon scarf wrap around Demonica this time, Linda's scarf was sure to stop Demonica.

Okay this was another short chapter. But please read more of this story!


	7. Saving Demonica

Summary: Is Demonica saved yet? Why hasn't Adell attended his dinner? When's Flonne's concert? Meet who's sleeping with Yukimaru! But most of all I have to say...To all you heartless people who make me cry!  
I work hard and you don't even review my story! I feel I write for no apparent reason! I don't get a reward don't I?

Flonne was in her room with Laharl looking at all of the rubber ducks(_God!? how can rubber ducks make devils and demons soo ticked_?)

"Laharl, this is the collectible duck from Summon Night's rubber duck bath from the time when Amer tries to kill Nesty!"(_I just made that up_) said Flonne

"I loved that part! Amer was killing a guy with just one cute little duck!" said Laharl

"I know! I was laughing so hard I couldn't hear that Toris was trying to save her mentor." said Flonne

"Wait, what are we talking about?" asked Laharl

"I think we are talking about Summon Night 2." said Flonne

In the corner Sugarette and Maharl was listening

"(_Those scenes wasn't even aired...I don't think those people are even born yet_.)" thought Etna

"(_I think these are people in the future in Lyndbaum...But we are in the past...-su...So did one of the ducks tell them to see the future_?)" thought Sugarette

"But then again that duck that went alive and scared us half to death let us go into the future and see what it was like in Lyndbaum!" screamed Flonne

"Man that was fun!" screamed Laharl

"(_Laharl says"**that was a damn bastardous trip**" not "fun")"_ thought Etna

"(_So I was right_.)" thought Sugarette

"But it was also cool to see Toris's brother Magna...But you should've have seen Toris's guardian beast Resi! He was soo cute he was crying because he thought that Nesty was going to eat him! It was sooo kawaii!" screamed Flonne

"Kawaii?" asked Laharl

"It means cute or so cute." said Flonne

"Oh...You are a total..." said Laharl

"(_cutie_?)" thought Etna and Sugarette

"girl." said Laharl

"That's because I am one you big ol' idiot of a guy." said Flonne running to find yet another of her priceless ducks.  
"What did I do to deserve this?" asked Laharl and left Flonne's room. Allowing Etna and Sugarette to come in.(_If you still don't know who Sugarette is...It's Maharl's nickname from Flonne...So only everyone except Laharl calls her that_)  
"Hey Flonne...We were thinking maybe we can hold a dinner party with a lot of the Netherworld's citizens. And you can sing one of your songs." said Etna

"I would love to! So when is it?" asked Flonne

"In a couple of months." said Sugarette

"Okay than...I will practice singing in the shower and in front of the mirror everyday_!(Why isn't it earlier_?)" said Flonne looking at a mirror.  
"(_Run! Before we lose our hearing_!)" screamed Etna quietly at Sugarette

The prinnies were thinking up ideas for the dinner party...One for the Netherworld was hard work!

Yukimaru as a four year old with Martel.

"We are here!" said Martel taking Yukimaru's hand...In this huge mansion...A large hand clashed down at the clouds.  
"Woah!" screamed Yukimaru

"It's me Princess Martel Renolyknight." said Martel to the hand.

"_She doesn't look like a princess...But some most be like that_." said Yukimaru to herself

Inside the mansion.  
"Father...Here is a demon from the Netherworld worthy of being lived." said Martel on one knee.  
"Sir it is an honor to meet you." said Yukimaru doing the same thing as Martel

"It is an honor as well..." said The King

"Yes it is...So we have heard that the devils do not wish to be lived for a long time." said The Queen

"Some do...They have great ideas!" said Yukimaru standing up

"She must be right...It has some connection on the few devils coming here." said a man looking like half a woman, but he had a strong, kind deep voice.  
"Nova...This girl must be Yukimaru a devil under Fubuki's care...Am I wrong?" asked a woman

"Why yes that is true! Mrs..." said Yukimaru

"Trevear. Yes and I am Falier Trevear...I didn't have a maidan name though." said Falier

"So it's from you?" asked Yukimaru "Nova"

"Yes it is...That also means Falier is a summoner." said Nova

"A summoner?But aren't they in..." stuttered Yukimaru

"In Lyndbaum?" said Falier

"Yes..." said Yukimaru

"Some summoners live here in Lyried." said Falier

"Hey could I see the people I get to see?" asked Yukimaru

"Of course." said The Queen

"I hope she knows what misfortune she may have." said Martel

In the museum still(_how long does it to make an ugly guy handsome, and than ugly again? Should take...About when we are dead_!)

Linda's scarf wrapped it's three arms aroung Sammy and Demonica

"Okay! A little more." said Linda counting 9 seconds slowly.  
"You can do it Linda!" said Adell

"Do your best girl!" said Hanako

"2...1...0...It's over...Now let's beat him up." said Linda

"Rose Liberation!(_I don't have Disgaea or Disgaea 2 tell me my spelling mistakes_)" said Rozalin

"Dimension slash." said Pleinair and slashed Demonica

Demonica and Sammy disappered while the evil spirit died and drifted away.

"Where's Demonica? I have to go home...Sugarette told me to get to her dinner party!" said Taro

"They are in the Gallery Of Shame." said Linda opening the door before them...

In the museum there was a bell and Linda flung herself at it... the bell bonged until it stopped...

So Linda found Demonica and rearranged his features... So she telported him to the spot she wished.  
"Demonica's coming back." said Rozalin smiling. When a dark portal came in front of them...Rozalin's smile turned to an unhappy frown of despair..

To be continued...


	8. Thoughts for all

Summary:Why did Rozalin stop smiling? What the hell is up with Flonne and Laharl with ducks?(freaks in this chapter) This also when we do new surprises!  
I'm going to do the stories backwards!...But please enjoy! Sometimes I call Pleinair's bunny Usagi or Weaponary...it means the same thing.  
Oh...I won't ask people to write reviews! I'm just going to keep writing! But a review would be nice at times!

"Rozalin?" said Pleinair (_in this story Pleinair talks a lot more than in the game_)  
"What happened?" asked Rozalin talking to Demonica a

"They kept saying to me "**_Your ugly as HELL_**! We re keeping your ugly body while you keep that one." so here I am." said Demonica

"And I was soo looking forward to make fun of you since your ugly as hell..." said Pleinair

"Pleinair...That's not nice! And I need to go home soon!" said Hanako

"Why?" asked Adell

"Because, since that new Prism Rangers show! She only watches it because they embarass themselves and they do stupid stuff." said Taro

"Taro you cutie! Is that true?!" said Pleinair hugging Taro

"(_She likes a kid younger than her but not me._..)" thought Demonica

"Yeah...And let go of me! Your older than me! By four years! And it's true! I want to go home to play with Sugarette!" said Taro

"Awww...Taro has a little crush on..." said Rozalin but couldn't recall who Sugarette was

"(_He likes another woman!!!!!! I'll win his heart_!)" thought Pleinair

"Maharl?!" asked Hanako

"Nuh-uh!" said Taro

"So Sugarette is Maharl eh? Why did she change her name?" asked Adell

"Flonne,Etna, and Maharl were planning something evil to Lahal and Flonne gave Maharl that name." said Hanako

"Flonne almost never does anything evil!" said Pleinair

"She's gone to the dark side now." said Demonica in a creepy way

Then Pleinair whacked his head with Usagi.  
"What the hell was that for?!?" screamed Demonica

"That's what you get for not turning ugly again." said Pleinair

"Sugarette told us to go to her house for a party...More of a dinner party." said Taro

"Then let's go!" screamed Linda

Linda took her demon scarf and took the three arms of the scarf and took out a huge hole, and into the Netherworld.

Yukimaru's day.  
"What the hell...is this?" asked Yukimaru

"This is the museum of final arts and the room that leads to the sleeping area." said a blonde girl...she looked like a summoner.  
"Hey! Minis Mahn! Your sister's waiting!" said a boy but looked like a girl(_not like Demonica_") but he seemed silly and manly at the same time

"I know!" said the girl named Minis Mahn

"Wait! I'm sort of lost...Can you help me around here?" asked Yukimaru

"Of course." said Minis Mahn "Arno Wind let's go!"

"Yes Minis Mahn!" said Arno Wind

"(_Do they need to say their last names with their first_?)" thought Yukimaru

"Hold on...What's your name." said Arno Wind

"I'm Yukimaru Auric Shinobi." said Yukimaru

"A middle name...Okay Yukimaru Shinobi let's go!" said Arno

In a small room.  
"Minis Mahn!!!!!" screamed a little girl holding an orange bear

"What is it Rami Mahn?" asked Minis Mahn

"Chocolat Wind smacked me!!" said Rami Mahn wiping her eyes

"Why did she smack you?" asked Arno Wind

"(_Can they stop calling each other with their last name_?)" thought Yukimaru

"She said that I couldn't whine to everyone...But I did!" said Rami Mahn

"That's true...You shouldn't whine to everyone...Chocolat Wind is right...As Arno Wind's older sister she has the power of age." said Minis

"Shut-up Minis Mahn! I'm still young!" screamed Chocolat on the other side of the room Yukimaru couldn't stand it anymore.  
"**_WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND CALL EACH OTHER BY YOUR FIRST NAME ONLY_**?!?!?!?!?!?" hollered Yukimaru

"That is right Yukimaru...I'm tired of saying Mahn and Wind all the time." said another boy.  
"Arnold are you sure?" asked Minis

"I mean soon we don't need those foolish last names." said Arnold

"That's right." said a girl coming in.  
Yukimaru reconized her instantly.  
"Your right...In ten thousand years a summoner is a peron without a last name... But I'm not a summoner." said Yukimaru

"Not everyone is." said the girl

"To think I saw Natsumi Proyma, Minis Mahn, and Arno Wind...The three girls... who sealed the Bulkirin and Queen Spirit." said Yukimaru

"Arno's a guy." said Natsumi

"Oh...People told me Arno was a girl." said Yukimaru

"Arno sort of looks like one though..." said Minis

"Hey!" screamed Arno

"Let's quiet down and show Yukimaru around..." said Arnold

In the castle...the prinnies were fast about plans.  
"So prinny what have you guys done so far?" asked

"Almost everything exept we need to finish one more thing." said Prinny

"And what is that?" asked Sugarette

"To pass out all of the invitations." said Prinny

"I see..." said Sugarette and went out of the castle in the dim nighttime

"(_Am I doing the right thing?? Making Flonne be embarassed and to never speak to me again? If this is the true meaning for being a demon than I don't want to be a demon anymore... What's the point of hurting someone when your only hurting yourself?  
If this is what I'm doing...She'll never come back to the Netherworld again_...)" thought Sugarette

At this point Demonica comes.  
"Dear you cry?" asked Demonica

"Hunh? Oh noo..." said Sugarette

"It's me Demonica, Maharl." said Demonica

"Is it really? You changed a lot." said Sugarette

"Oh...Aren't you having a dinner party?" asked Demonica

"Yeah...Maybe Flonne shouldn't sing tonight." said Sugarette

"She shouldn't be able to sing at all!" said Demonica

"You know how bad Flonne sings?" asked Sugarette

"I heard her singing when I walked here...Everyone else is waiting for Hanako to finish the Prism Rangers." said Demonica

"Poor you." said Sugarette

"Yeah...I nearly had to run away from here to get away from her singing." said Demonia

"Do you want to come in?" asked Sugarette

"Nah...I'll wait for Adell,Rozalin,Linda,Pleinair,Usagi,Taro, and Hanako." said Demonica

"I see." said Sugarette

"Shouldn't you help set up stuff?" asked Demonica

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me!" said Sugarette hugging Demonica

**Now that new thing**!

It's Laharl time!!!(_It changes every chapter_!)

This is about when the character says random stuff to themsleves or someone...Somewhat like a short cute date.  
Laharl has no idea what the hell the duck is saying so I put the translation...

"Ducky does this tie look good?" asked Laharl

"(_No.)Squeak."_ squeaked the rubber duck

_"Does this suit make me look fat?" asked Laharl_

_"(Yes...)Quack." quacked the duck_

_"Good now to get dressed..." said Laharl_


	9. Why or why not?

Summary: Flonne's song...What will happen? 

At the dinner...

"Welcome." said Laharl to Hanako

"That's a surprise...You would rather make Etna greet everyone." said Hanako

"She is...She's on the other side." said Laharl pointing toward Etna.  
"Now Taro...I made sure you sat near Demonica and not Pleinair. And also you have to sit near Rozalin." said Etna to Taro

"Thanks Etna." said Taro in his squeaky voice

"I never saw you in dressy clothing like Laharl is." said Etna

"I don't like being dressy." said Taro

"And I wonder...Isn't your wound under your bandage have already been healed?" said Etna

"It's like a scar..." said Taro

"If you hide things from women...than your not being manly." said Etna

"A lot of the girls aren't really pretty." said Taro

"Linda?" asked Etna

"Nope." said Taro

"Pleinair?" asked Etna

"I'm avoiding her remember?" asked Taro

"Oh yeah...Flonne?" asked Etna

"She's too old for me." said Taro

"Rozalin." said Etna

"She's one of the best but she's almost as old as Pleinair." said Taro

"How about...in ten thousand years go to the human world of Lyndbaum...And help out with a place that girls go to A LOT. And maybe...you'll find someone." said Etna

"I don't know." said Taro

"Will you hurry up and go inside?" asked Adell

"Okay." said Taro and headed inside

Inside.  
Behind the stage...the prinnies set up.  
"Flonne you'll be fine. Whatever happens you will do great since you're doing your best!" said Sugarette

"But what if I don't? I made the prinnies to hear my singing and they bursted out of the room and broke the wall and the door. So they are repairing it." said Flonne

"So that's where they were..." said Sugarette

"I don't think I can go out there." said Flonne

"Do your best girl." said Sugarette

"Hunh?" said Flonne

"Do your best!" said Sugarette

"Oh..." said Flonne

"Don't worry just have fun!" said Sugarette

Flonne began to go to the stage with Sugarette but she said to Sugarette

"If everyone's hates my voice tell them I'm going back to Celestia in Heaven and won't come back as an angel trainee." said Flonne

Sugarette looked sad but she said with a sad smile on her face "I understand"

On the stage...

"Everyone I thank all of you for coming today. I want to thank the prinnies for setting everything up and fixing my assistant's door and wall." said Sugarette

Some demons laughed at this.  
"So please give it up for Flonne to sing one song." said Sugarette opening the curtains for Flonne.  
"Everyone thank-you for coming today I will sing the song: **Why or why not?** From the anime of Higurashi no naku koro ni kai:When the higurashi cry or it's ending song." said Flonne

Sugarette put on the instrumental version of the song...

After it was the right time to sing, Flonne began to sing...

"_To get my happiness I had found out everything,  
but had done nothing to be blamed and accused of.  
The sound of footsteps became louder every day,  
Then I noticed the fact there was no time._

_I was a believer in life to be myself always,  
and was asking whether I would be alive._

_Give me a reason why not to adapt in this way,  
or judge me to be guilty of so many incurable sins.  
Tell me why, or why not. Complaining way to live,  
maybe I overlooked something fatal for me._

_The whole world was at a complete standstill,  
and I was in fetters, at the mercy of the mob.  
The silent warning became louder every day.  
Then I kept pretending not to hear._

_Its meaning had been in the eyes of beholder all along.  
It had grown dark before I found a sign._

_"Among the nonsense tragedies, what on earth you are looking for?  
You only have to be honest to yourself and your own fate"  
Tell me why, or why not. Complaining way too much,  
maybe I overlooked something fatal for me._

_There is nobody who knows there will be nobody.  
Except for me, all the world has gone mad._

_So what is forgiveness you are willing to withhold?  
What is the well-being you are willing to make?  
Now what? So what? Don't you come interrupt me, oh please,  
while I am interrupting myself_. " sang Flonne

After the song people began to cry and chant boo.  
Flonne began crying herself and ran out the door.

Laharl saw her tears, and felt one drop into his hand. And began to say

"_Why or why not? Why are you leaving? Don't you demons stop chanting boo...Why not_?"

Etna began to cry also.  
Almost everyone did except Sugarette.

Laharl stopped crying and walked over to Sugarette

"Maharl?" said Laharl

"Flonne ran away and never to return to the Netherworld until she wasn't an angel trainee.  
The reason why I didn't stop her was because it wasn't my fault it was all of you who were chanting." said Maharl

"Why?" said Taro

"She didn't want to stay because no one have excepted her here anyway. So what was the point?" said Sugarette

"Well Sugarette do you know where she went? asked Etna

"In Celestia in Heaven where she was created." said Sugarette


	10. To find Flonne

Summary: It's time to go to Celestia. No matter what. We have to get Flonne. No looking back now.

"Celestia?" asked Laharl "Yes...Celestia." said Sugarette "Why couldn't Flonne stay?" asked Taro "She didn't want to be a laughing stock, and be pitied out of pain in her heart." said Sugarette "But if the demons really listened listened to the song. It would make sense." said Etna "Of course. She choose it since it reminded her of how Demon's didn't know love. So she wanted to tell them somehow." said Sugarette "Then there is only one choice." said Adell "Which is?" asked Rozalin "We have to find Flonne." said Linda "Yes!" said Hanako "We have to do some preparing...Or we can die." said Demonica "Speaking of finding people...Where's Yukimaru?" asked Pleinair "I think she wanted to do something...like be reincarnated..." said Laharl "That's right." said Etna "We can't waste anymore time." said Pleinair

The next day.  
(This time it's Flonne for now. This is also Flonne time)

"...Why can't they understand love..." said Flonne to her pendant that Lamington gave her.  
"Is it because they are demons? Can it be they don't want to know love? Could it be they don't see love at all"  
"NO! That's not right! Laharl, Sugarette, Etna, Taro, Adell, Rozalin, Pleinair, Hanako, Demonica, and Linda can see it but not them?!?" screamed Flonne

And she ran faster and faster toward the other side of heaven...But someone had stopped her.

At the castle...

"How can Flonne run away?!?!?" screamed Laharl is hair spiked up in an angry frenzy.  
"Does his highness need a little nap?" asked Etna in a voice that Laharl hated.  
"Shut-up Etna." screamed Laharl and marched out.  
"(He really does love Flonne!)" thought Etna "Oh well he is an ass to everyone"  
Laharl came running up to her and screamed"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID NOW APOLOGIZE!"

"How could you have heard...when you were three miles away?" asked Etna "But to me it's more like three babysteps!" screamed Laharl

In another room...Sugarette kept overhearing the screaming.  
"I thought that Laharl would care about Flonne...But it seems for now...he doesn't realize she's a real person." said Sugarette sitting her knees near her face almost sucking them.  
"But perhaps..dood. He doesn't want to remember Flonne's beautiful face...dood." said a prinny "Perhaps you are right." said Sugarette smiling at the prinny with her eyes closed.

At Linda's house also known as the group's "secret base" since Linda recently lives with herself.  
"Hmm...We are almost done for the trip." said Linda while using her demon scarf and put the things in a portal like a putty or Laharl's scarf does when it puts away something.  
"Roadtrip!" screamed Hanako "I just don't understand how Flonne can leave." said Taro dodging Pleinair when she tried to catch him.  
"Maybe she hates the boys." said Hanako glaring at Demonica "What did I do?" asked Demonica "I don't know ask Tardo!" screamed Hanako and jumped "What did I do?' asked Taro "Hmm...Let's see...Flonne loves love and romance! But you! You can't get yourself a girlfriend!" screamed Hanako "Hey you two just shut-up!" screamed Adell "But Monsieur Adell isn't that right? Taro's has been a good kid but he is not a boy for love hohoho..." said Tink "Tink where were you?" asked Rozalin "You mean at the party...I was with some prinnies..." said Tink "...Oh that place..." said Linda "What place Linda?" asked Taro "Nothing...(Maharl's mother worked there...hahaha...) Tink is such a pervert going to a place where, monsters can get drunk." said Linda "Whaat?!? My..my...Such a pretty girl, yet a savage beast at telling the truth. What kind of demon are you?!?" screamed Tink "Hohohoh...I am not a demon at all. I'm human. But since I'm living in the Netherworld of Sapureth I am slowly becoming one." said Linda "Ah, yes...When I gaze in your innocent eyes of yours you set me on fire." said Tink "Then how come you aren't dead so i can eat you?" asked Hanako "But more like a fire in my heart." said Tink "Then your heart won't pump blood, causing you to be dead." said Linda "Don't be a smart-allec!" screamed Tink "Hohoho...I can't help it since I was born in Lyried where everyone is a smart-allec." said Linda "Linda's soo great with human stuff." said Taro "Thank-you Taro.' said Linda hugging Taro "Hehehe..." giggled Taro Pleinair looked stunned unable to speak.  
"Pleinair?" asked Hanako "..." sighed Pleinair "Oh...Hahaha! Taro do you like Linda hugging you?" asked Hanako "I like a lot of girls who are younger than me!" said Taro "Of course." said Linda "By two days..." said Rozalin "Still she's younger!" said Taro "True...But you really should get a girlfriend." said Adell "And you get to be soo cool too? You don't even have a chance of having a girlfriend either!" said Taro "I can't help it if I was born this cool." said Adell "Sigh..." sighed Taro

Yukimaru's turn...

In Heaven/Celestia

"Hmmm...I like helping you guys." said Yukimaru "That's more like it." said the boy who looked like an apprentice "Well...I have to ask. How can you look like a doctor Apprentice Arnold?" asked Yukimaru "I just dress this way." said Arnold "When are you going to leave Celestia in 10,000 years?" asked Yukimaru "After a couple of years." said Arnold "Sure this place is nice...But I want to go to Lyndbaum." said Yukimaru "I want to go there too!" said Arnold "Where?" asked Yukimaru "In Forestia." said Arnold "I want to live in Ireet." said Yukimaru "Forestia is pretty near. I would love if you came to visit." said Arnold "I would too." said Yukimaru "Hmm...I think Minis Mahn is calling." said Arnold "IO think she found something "again"." said Yukimaru 


	11. Heavy bribe and what do we have here?

Summary: The hunt to find Flonne! What will happen? Please review and read.

Next morning...Everyone had agreed to go to Laharl's castle to eat breakfast that the prinnies made.

Taro stuck his fork in it and complained they must have put ultra sticky demon glue(_It's a lot stronger than super glue_) in it, by "_accident_".

"Look dood. We don't want to make any trouble with you dood. We don't even want to get near you dood. No offense dood." said a prinny

"Prinny...Don't be mean to Taro. Or I'll have to make you a prinny lacky." said Sugarette

"What's the difference from the title I have now, dood?" asked the prinny

"You have to stay here twice as longer, you get paid half of what you originally got before, you have to dress in a little prinny maid costume." said Sugarette

"Dood...that's harsh... dood. That means I can't go to Red Moon like everyone else...Plus I have to wear a maid costume...Wait I'm a guy!" said a prinny

"Then you have to greet everyone you see. Like say "_Good Morning Miss Maharl dood_." and in the evening "_Good Afternoon Miss Maharl dood_."  
also when there was guests you must address to everyone "_Good Afternoon/Morning, Maharl, Laharl, Flonne, and Etna are my masters, dood.  
Please treat them nicely, dood_." said Sugarette

"What if I don't, dood?" asked the prinny

"Your expenses is triple than before everytime you disobey, and you have to stay here for another year." said Sugarette

"Wow...Sugarette can do some heavy bribe." said Taro

"If you don't watch your mouth you can have the next punishment." said Laharl

"What did I do now?" asked Taro

"For being born, plus you don't have a girlfriend." said Hanako

"Hanako dood. Don't you think that's a bit, harsh dood?" asked the prinny

"That maybe but she did that when she could talk." said Adell

"Poor Taro, it's a sad thing that he must have been treated horribly by a girl who's two years younger." said Rozalin

"Tsk...tsk...We can throw him into a vat of poison, he will drown either way." said Tink

"Why is everyone making fun of me?" asked Taro

"I'm not." said Demonica, Linda, Pleinair, and Usagi(_Weaponary_)  
"Hey Pleinair, why do you carry Usagi, yet you call him Weaponary at times?" asked Etna

"You see, Usagi can turn into any weapon I want, so when I summon his weapon form I have to call him Weaponary." said Pleinair

"That seems strange..." said Etna

"Of course it is, it's because it's Pleinair." said Taro

"..." said Pleinair

"Pleinair?" asked Taro but walking away

"..." said Pleinair closing her eyes

"I know what to do." said Demonica dragging Taro closer to Pleinair, and then eventually making Pleinair hold Taro as if she and Taro were ballroom dancing.  
The Tink said

"Ah it looks soo romantic, yet they are doing nothing."

"Look at Taros face...he has no pupils in his eyes anymore...He's scared half to death..." said Rozalin

"This is a reason why he's not a man." said Adell

"..." said Taro

"..." said Pleinair

"I thought this would help, next time Demonica thinks of something, let's ignore him." said Laharl

Demonica looked angrily at Laharl.  
Hanako kept jumping. Linda looked to shocked to speak.  
"...Eh Linda? What's wrong?" asked Taro moving away from Pleinair who haven't moved.  
"Let's not waste anymore time." said Etna.

So everyone had moved out finding a way to get to Celestia.

With Yukimaru.

"Soo Minis what did you find today? A cobweb? A kid? An angel doing an errand for their parent and you took them?" asked Yukimaru

Minis had a problem with finding things. This time it was much stranger.

"At first I thought they were running away, but after I saw which direction she was running. I knew I wanted to take her home!" said Minis

"Hmmm...I see." said Arnold

"Minis, you got to stop doing that." said Chocolat

"What about you? You are like 15!" said Rami

"And do you call that old?" asked Chocolat

"Uh...Not really." said Yukimaru

"And because of that I asked the angels we come into Lyndbaum after Yukimaru and Arnold does. That reminds me, Arnold do you even have a last name?" asked Chocolat

"No." said Arnold fixing his glasses

"Hey! Let go of me!" screamed the angel

"Don't worry, you are in good hands now." said Yukimaru

"More like God's hands." said Arnold

Chocolate just whacked him with a bit of a machine gun that she held(_that's her weapon_)

Now it's time for Pleinair time! With Usagi in their TV reports! Now Usagi...

"Hello everyone and now it's time for the news!" said Usagi next to Pleinair

"..." said Pleinair

"We have breaking news! The war is ending! Isn't that wonderful? The damn humans can stop fighting with the damn angels! They will all go to hell." said Usagi

"That's right..." said Pleinair

"Well even though some humans have started to live with us...they have begun turning in demons, but have their original human forms." said Usagi

"That's horrible, for people like me, to live like this." said Pleinair

"Well, thanks to Pleinair's friend. We have aired a human tonight as a special broadcast! Now our field Reporter will interview her. Now Sammy!" said Usagi

"It's a fine day indeed." said Sammy

"I heard of my sister who turned into a Sammy." said Linda

"Eh, but I'm not her for certain." said Sammy

"Of course not, she's in the Mueseum of Agony." said Linda

"Miss.Linda we find you very different from Pleinair...Please explain." said Sammy

"Well, Pleinair was born has half human, half demon. I was born has a pure one." said Linda

"What's the difference?" asked Sammy

"A half and half human is usually unknown. I mean like if he/she is evil or good. Now a pure one is found out if the parents were good or bad or by siblings." said Linda

"Now yours must of been all good." said Sammy

"Why yes...Ah this is all I can say for today." said Linda

"Bye. Now back to you Usagi!" said Sammy

"I think it will be best if Pleinair has any say?" asked Usagi turning to Pleinair

Pleinair closed her eyes, and smiled slightly. Then opened her eyes and said

"Linda...Can't not be trusted. She's a demon!"  
"Pleinair?" asked Usagi

"**_LINDA IS A DEMON! SHE NEARLY KILLED HER SISTERS! SHE'S A WRETCHED BASTARD! LET HER GO TO HELL! I HATE HER LET HER GO TO Hell_**..." screamed Pleinair her eyes red flaring with energy,anger, and tears and ended softly at the end.  
"Now...Everyone have a good day..." said Usagi

Now everyone...I'm making some new stories, so it might be a bit slower to read this story.


	12. Fallen Angel Flonne and previews

Summary: One step toward heaven. One step toward Flonne. Also one step more toward to the end of this story and to the beginning of three new ones.

Already they were in heaven again…Laharl was driving. Maharl was sleeping on his shoulder. Etna was throwing prinnies at the helpless. Taro was drinking milk, Hanako was cheering Taro on. Adell was sitting on the edge. Rozalin was sitting near him holding Tink.

It wasn't anything serious…But when they reached heaven…Yukimaru was standing there…

"Yukimaru?" yelled Taro

"Taro?" said Yukimaru in her childish 4 year old voice.

"Look, Yukimaru I'm sorry for what I've said…But have you seen Flonne?" asked Laharl

"Flonne? Yeah? My friend Minis is 'playing with her' but mostly she has her in a house." said Yukimaru

"We are soo close!" said Hanako

"Welll we haven't found her yet so don't rejoice yet." said Demonica

"Demonica…You are soo negative!" said Taro in his sarcastic-girly voice.

"Hey Taro…When will you be a man and stop talking like a girl?" asked Yukimaru

"I don't think he will stop…" said Rozalin

"But Princess! If it's for you, I'd do it!" said Taro

"Taro…But we have to stop gawking here!" said Rozalin

"Fine, let's go!" said Sugarette

At where Minis was…

"Minis! Are you sure you were going to take me to Lamington?" asked Flonne

"Look…As flat-chested girls we have to promise to help each other!" said Minis with pride

"Oh look! It's Lamington…" said Flonne

"Why Flonne…" said Lamington

"Look, I don't want to be in the netherworld! I want to believe in love with everyone else!" cried Flonne

"Your wish will not happen, until you help them understand." said Lamington "But you have."

"Only a couple! "said Flonne

"Flonne…"said Minis

"But a couple is great. Even if it is not many." said Lamington

"Flonne…One day everyone shall know the meaning of love…you can be a hero!' said Minis

"…" sighed Flonne

"When Arno, Natsumi, and I fought in that great war and helped many others seal Queen Spirit? We sealed her to help our families. We didn't want to become heroes, but we did. We became it without choosing or wanting to become one." said Minis

"You can't become a hero if you want to?" said Flonne

"That's right." said Minis

"Lamington…I want to become a true angel." said Flonne

"But that needs to become a…' said Lamington but couldn't finish his sentence when Laharl and the gang busted through the door.

"Flonne!" said Laharl

"Lamington! Please! Do it now!" said Flonne

Then Lamington took Flonne's head and turned her into a white flower into Minis' hands.

"Is she gone?" asked Minis

"Yes…To become a true angel you must be turned into a flower until the mission is completed." said Lamington

"And that will be?" said Taro

"In 10,000 years." said Lamington

"I don't know…But…" said Laharl raising his sword. "If you killed one of my friends I won't forgive you…"

"Fine…kill me…" said Minis standing forward

"Why should I?" asked Laharl

"I was the one who took her here, and kept her here." said Minis

"If you wish…" said Laharl his sword touching Minis' head.

Then a blow came out!

"Get away from Minis!" screamed a girl

"Sister! Please come!" said Rami

"If she's in the way I'll kill her too." said Laharl

"Wait…Don't be like that." said Martel

"Who are you?" asked Adell

"I am the one who brought these humans here." said Martel

"So what are you going to do?" asked Etna

"Lamington…Please don't do it to her friends…especially since she doesn't want them to get hurt…" said Martel.

"No wait…I'll ask something…Martel…I want to sacrifice my life for Flonne's." said Laharl

"Are you sure?" asked Martel

"Yes…I want to save Flonne… And killing Minis won't do any good." said Laharl

"Fine." said Martel patting his head and then he was gone…and Flonne was sitting on the ground where Laharl was with a smile on her face and she was a Fallen Angel now…

Ending:

It was a hot day…Sugarette had become the queen at such a young age…

Etna and Flonne were doing the usual

Yukimaru had left Heaven 16 years before the end of the no aging for 10,000 to Lyndbaum(it was not afftected by the the war)

Minis, Arno, Rami, Chocolat, and Arnold left Heaven 3 years before no aging for 10,000 years to Lyndbaum also

The gang had an unfortunate encounter with the Prism Rangers and were the seven rangers: Adell-Black, Rozalin-Pink, Linda: Purple, Demonica: green, Pleinair- silver, and Usagi-red.

Two years after 10,000 years Taro, Hanako, and Tink left for Lyndbaum as well.

After 10,000 years…after story…

Flonne was teaching love lessons when Sugarette and Etna visited her…when a prinny(the one that Maharl was yelling to about the ultra sticky demon glue)

"Miss. Etna! We have a problem!" cried the prinny

"What?" asked Etna

"A prinny is not working!" said the prinny

Only later to find the prinny was no other than Laharl himself. Who then turned into his old demon self. He laughed...and took over...

The three stories entwined to this one…

1. Taro's dream(sneak peak)

It was sunny…unusually…The teacher Shiroma had asked him to deliver some sweets to some pervert in Lyndbaum… Oh he longed to get himself a girlfriend! When he walked in he saw a girl…about 11 years-old, the youngest girl to sign up for cooking classes. She had red hair with green strings tied to it. She was sleeping…she was near an extremely busty girl probably 18 years old, she was next to her, Taro knew who she was…that busty girl was named Chocolat. He also knew the boy next to the red haired girl(also the only other male guardian beast other than Enzi(guardian beast-partner) his name was Arno, but looked like a girl…

Until Arno took his leg and kicked the girl

"Hey…Master Tatiana! Wake up!" said Arno kicking

The girl then got a nose-bleed. She turned to Chocolat.

"Chocolat! Do you have a tissue?" said Tatiana

"If Master Tatiana didn't sack me…I would've shook you to wake up." said Arno

"Hey! You fell from the sky out of nowhere!" screamed Tatiana "And you landed on me!"

"But you fell asleep!" screamed Arno

"I was watching the Prism Rangers! You...no gender-boy!" screamed Tatiana

"Hey you two..." said Chocolat

"If you weren't an idiot we wouldn't be in this mess!" screamed Tatiana

"Hey, hey…It's time to go…" said Taro dragging Tatiana from her shirt-dress…

(Oh this story also has Yukimaru in this one okay?)

(Yukimaru part)

"Hello,my names is Fubuki." said Fubuki a bling young man said

"Hello, my name is Yukimaru." said Yukimaru

"From now on, learn the powers of the Henge, always say 'zam' at the end of your sentences...and most of all...don't call me some blind dude." said Fubuki

"Okay then, zam." said Yukimaru

"Now...We are in the world of Lyndabum, in the large village: Ireet." said Fubuki

"Ireet, zam..." said Yukimaru

"Go meet some people okay?" said Fubuki "Any questions?"

"Yeah, how come you don't say zam, zam?" asked Yukimaru

"I am a professional ninja. You have to say it to store your chii inside your heart." said Fubuki

"Alright..." said Yukimaru leaving "but before I go...TAKE A SHOWER, zam..."

2.

Raspberyl's revenge

It was pretty strange for something like this to happen. Especially since it happened. Mao, Almaz, Sapphire, Raspberyl, Asuka, and Lillian had moved to Lyndbaum. Raspberyl was very angry…Since Mao had asked them to move with him. She thought it was pretty stupid, but then again Raspberyl had a crush on Mao, not even Asuka or Lillian knew. The real reason why she was angry, is because Mao had fallen in love with a human girl, even though he hates humans… Almaz and Sapphire were quite happy to go live there since it would mean interacting with humans again. Raspberyl was smart enough to know that this girl and ehr friends lived in :Lyried... not Lyndbaum... She wouldn't tell Mao yet.

"Hey Raspberyl!" screamed Mao

"I know you want to see her, but you don't have to go crazy and experiment on every human you see!" yelled Raspberyl her eyes flaring red.

"Look…I won't experiment on her friends…" said Mao

"But you will experiment on Lemmy! Since he really isn't considered as a 'friend' but more of a…" said Raspberyl wjo couldn't finish her sentence.

"Guys! Hurry up! We might be late! And get there tomorrow!" said Almaz

Mao just charged ahead and went to where everyone else was. Raspberyl took her book on humans and sat in the car next to Asuka and read an interesting piece.

'_Humans can be relatively odd. But can be kind. Most have temper problems. But deep down it's what happens to them. Depending on what happened no one knows which it can be.'_

Raspberyl heard Mao laughing to himself, and looked up to see him with foggy glasses.(_also known as his Dr. Evil stage_)

"Hahaha…Raspberyl I already read that book before…And I already know what happened to her. She lost both her parents by a beast, and her little brother is gone." said Mao still laughing

"Then how come you look like Dr. Evil?" asked Asuka

" Because…I can experiment on Almaz! Or even better Lemmy's annoying kid that follows him like a lost puppy, Zak." chuckled Mao

"Hey, I have seen Zak and Lemmy both of them are really adorable!" said all the girls

"Girls…" said Almaz keeping his eyes on the road…

3.

Flonne's little fun

Flonne and Etna had been chasing Laharl to take a bath when all of a sudden he whisked a spell on them and made them into one person, while the girls stuck him into a bottle mail and shipped him off to Forestia(now in Lyndbaum) for a two year journey…

In Lyndbaum…

Etna's and Flonne's new master Primelia was helping them make a weapon. While her brother Edgar was helping teach Tatiana to cook on the right temperature.

Flonne was speaking to Etna in her mind. But Primelia heard and whacked them with a hammer.

That's the end! Hope you read my other stories! Please review the one that you want to happen first!

Also after my La Pucelle and Taro's dream there will be a brand new story! Please review what you want okay?


End file.
